royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika Magorium
Erika Magorium is the granddaughter of the most wonderful toy maker, Mr. Magorium, the owner of "Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium" She is also daughter of Eric Applebaum the Hat Collector and Molly Mahoney the Store Manager and also a Piano Teacher. She really want to follow her Family's footsteps to own her Grandfather's Emporium, A magical top shop with real live toys and anything you can imagine. Her Grandfather wants to learn about Wonderland and like as if it was like the Mad Hatter of course. She learns about Wonderland and she wants to be a Wonderlandian too. She even want to follow her dad of what it takes to be a hat collector. Her Mother is the Store Manager, She loves helping with her mom of becoming a manager when she just like her mother. But best of all, she wants to follow her grandfather's footsteps to learn about Wonderland, becoming a wonderlandian, and also making toys to all the little boys and girls. Although, Erika's Best Friend Ever After Denise Dutchlace is very worried about her destiny. And just like Madeline Hatter she cheers up Raven of not following Raven's destiny, She would have her own destiny. Erika is very nice to everyone, but only her true friends. She will get a chance to become a new wonderlandian and also owns her grandfather's Wonder Emporium. Personality Erika is cheerful, kind, loyal, lovable, talent, creative, friendly, funny, cute, childish, and also the best. She love cheering up people when they are sad, especially her roommate and also her best Maxelle Wild when she get lonely sometimes. She even loves to make people laugh and also learning wonderland riddles. She even loves clowning around in Circus Training class. But the best that she love to do is making toys and loves to imagine. Appearance Erika has pale skin like her parents, she has blue eyes like her mother, and she has dark brown hair and cute huge ears like her father. Setting Erika and her family live in Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium. She has tons of playrooms in her grandfather magical closet with a knob that turns to change rooms. It has 100 fun rooms to play in She even have a petting zoo inside also. Family Mr. Edward Magorium is Erika's grandfather. He is a toymaker, the owner, and also a wonder aficionado. He also owns a pet zebra named Mortimer. Molly Mahoney is Erika's mom. She the store manager and also a piano teacher. She also does fun activities clubs for scholastic students. Eric Applebaum is Erika's father. He is a hat collector and a toy maker. He also owns a hats shop when the shoemaker's workshop is close about one block. He is quite short like his daughter, but is quite like a mad hatter of wearing different types of hat just like her daughter Erika. Friends Her best friend ever after is Denise Dutchlace. She always love playing with her when they are little girls especially playing dolls and also imagining. She is also best friends with Maxelle Wild and Redlyn Red. She is also great friends with Haley PurpleCrayon, Libby Hearts, and Shirley Larible. And she also good friends with Ruchel Stiltskin, Fardette BlackSwan, and Daniel Kean. Romance She wants she can have a wonderlandian boyfriend who is the son of the March Hare, And that is Jerry Hare. They love to play each other, and they the same thing in common. Pet Erika's one and only Sir Toymaker, her pet ring-tail lemur. Like Erika, he is great at making toys and also loves to imagine. But one thing he does not like to called a monkey. At her home she have lots of pets not just her ring-tail lemur. She has two teddy bears named Fuzzy and Wuzzy, one sock monkey named Stevie, two dogs named Dolly and Teddy, three real live stuffed rabbits named Fluffy, Muffy, and Bumper, and two macaws named Polly and Parry. Powers Her powers is making toys come to live. She can even stand a tower of hats or stuffed animals. She is also great at magic too, just like Maybelle Thorn does. Early Life Before Erika was born, Her parents lived in a orphanage who wear going to get killed on the furnace. But luckily Mr. Magorium decides to adopt them instead of them getting killed. Edward Magorium wants to help children with poor lives. Now her parents have an adorable daughter, Eric Applebaum wants his daughter Erika, because his name starts with E and R. Edward Magorium and Molly Mahoney love the name of there daughter. Erika now has a wonder childhood life and playing the toys, imagining with her father, and each loves to help with the poor children who need homes to live forever. Erika is very proud of her family so much and also her very best friend Denise Dutchlace. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Royal Parents: Her grandfather Edward Magorium and her parents Eric Applebaum & Molly Mahoney. Parent's Story: Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium Roommate: Maxelle Wild Secret Heart's Desire: I really want to follow my grandfather's footsteps of becoming the best toy owner ever after. And also I want to be the hat collecter like my dad too. Oh!! and I want be more like my mom too. Teehee! My "Magic" Touch: I do magic and turn toys come to life. Teehee! Best Magical Touch ever after. Storybook Romance Status: AWWW! Jerry Hare is surly my cutest lovebud ever after! We have lots in common. "Oh Curses!" Moment: OOah no!!! the only thing I get mad is I can make funny faces. Favorite Subject: Magicology and Circus Training! I just love doing magic and also love to clown around!! Teehee!! Least Favorite Subject: Debate, Who need debate that I know what are rights and want are wrongs. Best Friends Forever After: My BFFA is Denise Dutchlace, she's worried about her destiny but I'm pretty sure she will be fine having her on destiny but I'm super fine with my destiny. Teehee!! And I am also great friends with Redlyn Red, Maxelle Wild, Libby Hearts, Shirley Larible, and Haley PurpleCrayon. Class Schedule * Magicology * Science & Sorcery * Riddle Class-ic * Debate * Art * Cooking Class-ic * Wonderland Rules * Circus Training Outfit:Original She wears a blue top with very light blue arm coves, She has a yellow golden skirt with a lovely pattern just like Redlyn's. Her accessories are cute adorable toys with teddy bears, dolls, and bouncing balls, she even have shoes with toys on as well. And she is also holding a bright yellow yo-yo. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Erika's full name is Erika Applebaum Mahoney Magorium * At her home she has over 100 rooms in her grandfather's closet. * Her favorite foods, are ice cream, types of candy, and also hot cocoa that looks like tea and yummy vanilla sugar cookies. * She is the only person with no anger issues. * She is like the next mad hatter like Madeline Hatter. * She loves to play with games, toys, and playing pretend. * She has a job working at grandfather's emporium. * She loves her best friend ever after Denise Dutchlace. Quotes Gallery Erika Magorium The Clown.png|Erika loves to clown arounding:D She looks soo cute:D Everything is Magic what you see.png|Magic you have to believe it to see it. Erika Magorium Basic Artwork 2.png|Erika Magorium's original outfit. Two of a Kind Erika and Madeline Hatter.png|Erika Magorium and Madeline Hatter:D They are super best friends:D Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Roybels Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Mr Magorium's Wonder Emporium Category:JanelleMeap's OCs